Essay: the Psychology of the Superman Movie Franchise Superman II,
by Mark Meredith
Summary: What the heck's with SUPERMAN II? That didn't actually happen in the comic books did it? I have all the answers in this story! What happened when Clark Kent El kissed Lois Lane in the ending? Rated K for KIDS! Superman is owned by D.C. comic's entertainment. Warning, I like to underline titles like the titles uv superpowered heroes names like advertisements of the latest!
1. Chapter 1

Approximately Words Counted 300

_2013;

Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN TWO

by

Mark Walt Meredith

What the heck's with SUPERMAN II?! That didn't actually happen in the comic books did it?! I have all the answers in this story! What happened when Clark Kent El kissed Lois Lane in the ending?!

Rated K for KIDS! Superman is owned by D.C. comic's entertainment.

Warning, I like to underline titles like the titles uv superpowered heroes names like advertisements of the latest graphic comic reprints so you could see what characters R in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want t' _**buy**_ the reprint of this story, y'know. (Who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface, Italics, capitals, **un**_der_line, etc. In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide. Warning, this is an article! This is not a fic, this is a non fic!

This is an essay! You're warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan fic. you will be disappointed! Do not blame me!

The End

Count 1,305

2013,

Disposable Copy

**Essay: the Psychology of the **

**Superman Movie Franchise; ****Superman II****, SUPERMAN III;**

by

Mark W. Meredith

Now, **SUPERMAN II **is a hard one to figure out. Did this one ever happen in the comics?! This one movie seems to be more of an interlude to the soon-to-come Superman **Movie** franchise or as a digression partially from the ongoing plotline created first in** SUPERMAN THE MOVIE I **or as something that would never happen in the comic book. This never happened after the first issues of Superman's origins around the 40's, right? 

This did-not happen in the eighty's in the comics when this movie came out right? The answer is, "No," and, "No". Look at it this way though, maybe this could have happened between issues of Action Comics Starring Superman or just plain ol' SUPERMAN comics generally. The writer Mario Puzo was attempting to explain why Clark Kal Superman never married Lois Lane in the 53 plus years since Mr. Kent first met Lois.

Why is it that Lois, being a reporter, hasn't ever figured out that Kal Superman who Lois sees_ a lot_ isn't this Kent she knows whom is wearing glasses?! Perhaps Lois had figured this out once and then had Lois's memory erased. Perhaps writers of Superman comic books believed up until the 90's that a relationship with Lois would leave **Clark Kent Kal** with no time to save the people that are about to die all around Kal. The case in point: as El was spending time with Lois, consummating El's relationship with Lois finally for the first time and spending the day having an exotic, romantic lunch and dinner with Lois, Faora, General Dru-Zod, Lex Luthor and Nonhad taken over the United States, planning to take over the rest of the world.

**Meredith-2 'CHOLOGY OF THE SUPERMAN MOVIE FRANCHISE: SUPERMAN II, **

**SUPERMAN III **

When Faora, General Dru-Zod, and Non reached Earth, Non picks up a stick and tries to use Non's heat vision but cannot. Why can't Non use Non's heat vision?!!? Non can't use Non's particular vision power there because a Kryptonite has to concentrate to use that certain vision power and Non is the brutish type and isn't very **smart.**

Mr. Luthor uses Mr. Luthor's financial/scientific genius to create a **device box** that could detect the strong alpha-wave imprint radiation trail that **Kent Kal** leaves when **Kent** travels a lot, flying the same trail over and over.

The two places **Kent** flies between from one place to the other, the most, is from Metropolis, and The Fortress of Solitude.

Mr. Luthor follow the **Kent** alpha radiation imprints north to find **El's** secret headquarters hoping to find secret knowledge about El that Mr. Luthor could use against **Kent**. By the time Mr. Luthor finds the Fortress of Solitude, Mr. Luthor already suspected the solitude Fortress was alien in its origins.

Meredith-3 'Logy of the Superman Movie Franchise: SUPERMAN II, Superman III

Mr. Luthor sees that Mr. Luthor can take crystal shards and slide them into a place in a console that causes holograms that teach about Krypton history that Mr. Luthor could ask questions and the information crystal-s answer the questions asked.

Mr. Luthor finds out that Superman's alien name is El and that Kent's Krypton-father's name is Jor-El. Mr. Luthor goes to the three Phantom Zone Krypton beings and offers Non, General Dru-Zod and Faora information on where Science Council member Jor-El's son is, the father that imprisoned Non, Faora, and General Dru-Zod; for more than 22 years in the Phantom Zone!  Only, though; if Non, Faora and General Dru-Zod let Mr. Luthor rule the Earth with them!

When** Kent **was fighting General Dru-Zod, Non and Faora in the Fortress of Solitude and Non flew towards El, Kent used the Fortress to create a holographic Superman_** S- **__shield _to throw at Non.** The Superman shield -S got** bigger until it wrapped around Non, distracting Non for a moment, Non thinking that it is real for a second. _General Dru-Zod began to disappear and reappear here and there, getting closer and closer to **Kent.** Does General Dru-Zod have these powers in the comic book?!

Obviously in the movie series, Kryptonic beings have different mental abilities when exposed to a **yellow** sun from one Krypton person to the next.

Then Mr. Luthor used information from the Fortress to try to get El's powers taken away in that very same film.

**Meredith-4 'gy of the Superman Movie Franchise; SUPERMAN II, SUPERMAN III **

Why in the, end, when El kisses Lois; Lois _does _not really remember Lois's love for Kent?! One time a super criminal used hypnosis, hypnotizing all of Metropolis. **Kent** wanted time to sort **Kent's** thoughts out. Kent flew to The W.G.B.S. Building/The Daily Planet and flew in-to a window to the stock closet.

**Kent** was changing into Kent's clothes clothes & Lana whom worked for the building of The Daily Planet by this point saw Kent in the midst of a change . **El** thought that Kent was in for it because Ms. Lang would figure Kent was El. Ms. Lang instead had merely said, **[El]? What are you dressing like [Kent] for!?**

Kent haltingly said, "Um, I needed to think for a-while so I thought I'd disguise as [Kent]!" Kent looked at the Kent glasses wondering how Kent could've thought glasses would be a good disguise. Kent realized the glasses were something **Kent** thought-up as Kent Kal Superboy, when at the age of eight. How is it that no one can see Superman's biceps under Superman's Jacket of **Kal's** suit?!

**Kent** had always assumed the disguise would work due to how Kent believed in the idea in a naïve, young age and never thought-about it when Kent had gotten older. Kent realized Kent had super hypnosis. One of El's powers is super hypnotism! Kent realized when Kent looked out of the glasses Kent had made out from **El's** rocket, Kent would hypnotize any one Kent was looking at that Kent wasn't **El!**

When the super villain hypnotized Metropolis **Kent's** super hypnotism did not work for a time. Clark Superman found that if someone was asked to give a police sketch artist a description of Kent that someone would give a description of a nerdy, skinny guy whom didn't have muscles under his suit and didn't look like Kal at all! Kent beat the super-criminal and went onto the rest of **Kent's** life knowing why Kal's disguise works.

I once saw a review for the second SUPERMAN movie that once said that it was better than the first, and I thought about it and realized that, _yes_ it was better than part one in my mind, to the narrator.

**CONTINUED IN NEXT **

**EDITION: PSYCHIATRY AND THE **

**SUPERMAN MOTION **

**PICTURE FRANCHISE IV; ****Superman ****III****, ****SUPERGIRL THE **

**MOVIE, **

SUPERMAN IV: THE

**QUEST FOR PEACE, BATMAN THE ANIMATED **

**SERIES, SMALLVILLE AND ****Superman Returns **

The End

_Approx Count 300

_2013:

Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that is the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you do-not want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Word Counted 100

Thirteen:

Short Introduction to Krypton Poem

by

Mark W. Meredith

The ode is an ode about Joe Schuster's first few pictures of Krypton on up until today. Back at first, Mr. Siegel said Clark (El) could jump tall buildings because Krypton's people were thousands of years advanced genetically and that Krypton beings would jump buildings in the world of Krypton. You've just been prepared to read the poem, so read.

The End

Line Count; 5

2013:

Disposable Copy

_Ode__** to Kr**__ypton_

by

Mark W. Meredith

Oh!

For Krypton!

For _Krypton's_ **Flash Gordon** rocket airships with their short rocket wings!

For your Kryptonian Taj Majal East Indian towers alongside those Empire-State-Building-towers!

_Krypton's_ Leonardo Da Vinci roads so elevated high above the ground curving amongst the tall skyscraping buildings; that the evolved _**Kryptonian**_ leaps over in_ single bounds._

_**Glory**_ to Krypton's speeding, _floating _car airships that speed their way along the elevated roads that go through tunneled roads in buildings of **Jor-L's **city **Kryptonopolis**.

Meredith-2 '_to Kr__**ypton**_

This ode is for you.

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approx Word Counted 200

2013:

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN: EMPEROR JOKER

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Superman is living Kal-El Superman's own living version of the video game ARKHAM ORIGINS, because Clark Kent El Superman is now an inmate! The inmates for some unknown reason are running the asylum and Warden Solomon Grundy, and armed guard the Calendar Man keep telling Clark Kent over and over Clark Kent has killed Lex Luthor and that Clark Kent is a kleptomaniac! Every night Clark Kent breaks out of Arkham Asylum to find out Clark Kent can only jump and not fly! Then Clark Kent is just tracked down by the Justice League of America Unlimited: Frontier and dragged back to Arkham Asylum, and it all begins over again!

Rated for KIDS to safely read!

- - -30- - -

Line Count; 17

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

ARTICLE: SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION; THE

JOKER: EMPEROR CHAPTER II (& III): ' CRAZY ABOUT YOU '

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name, "Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity, had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. The Doctor then would use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown, and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill, wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of crime fighters such as: Wonder Woman Diana. Another mystery-woman was a partially reformed Selena Kyle Catwoman who at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum ever. There were other mystery-men such as Plastic Man, Brown-Slingshot (Oliver Queen Green Arrow), Yellow Paper Lantern (Kyle Rayner the Green Lantern), the Flab (Wallace West the Flash), John Jones the Martian Manhunter and the Shadow Thief; who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy, Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called Super-Burger-Boy and Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up, something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical joke on Joker. As Joker left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This WIZARD OF OZ group thrown together one by one, Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik) and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the Hall of JerkO's in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice.

Continued.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Approximately Word Count 900

Two Thousand and Twelve:

_Disposable Copy

PSYCHIATRY AND THE SUPERMAN MOTION PICTURE FRANCHISE: SUPERMAN III, SUPER-GIRL THE MOVIE, SUPER-MAN IV: THE QUEST FOR PEACE,

MOREOVER, SUPER-BOY, A POEM: ARTICLE

by

Mark Walter Meredith

This Lana Lang was once portrayed by young actor Kristen Kreuk in the Television show SMALLVILLE which Kristen got famous playing.

Who **is** Lang, after all?

Well, in old comic books they revealed that Superman was once Clark-Kent-El-Superboy when El-was younger.

In stories about Superboy they needed a Lois Lane for Superboy to save, though it would be too much of a coincidence if Superboy lived next door to Lane when Superboy was young so National Comics created Lang who used to have the annoying habit of trying to prove that Kent was Superboy by tricking **young** Kent.

Lang was once an annoying person to fans.

El used to have to figure out ways to OUTSMART Lang's schemes and young Kent always **did**.

Like Ma Kent and** Pa, **eventually Superman comic books had to explain what happened to Lang after Kent came to Metropolis.

In the late 50's, the creators of Superman comics revealed what happened to Lang. In 57, the creators of Kent El comics had a grown Lang show at Kent's city Metropolis looking for a career in commercials! Finally, Lang showed up at The Daily Planet wanting to further Lang's career in television news.

Lang and Lane began an argument of which Kent favored most. Lana and Lane both planned for Lane being almost run over while Lang crashed a glider plane. Kent averted a meteorite to stop the vehicle before it struck Lane, saving Lang with El's wind like breath. Lang and Lane did-not even know if Kent had saved either one!

When Lang went to El's city Metropolis in order for differentiation Lane was the serious character and Lang was the shallow, annoy-ing person! In 86 when Kent was revamped, Lang was changed to a better person, inside. The fight between Lang and Lane became annoying so they changed Lang in the Daily Planet for Kat Grant from SUPERMAN UNBOUND and SMALLVILLE, the direct to DVD ALL-STAR SUPERMAN!

Why when Clark goes to the gym with Lacey Chalmers

Why does Clark Kent El Superman has a talk with Lois Lane, does Clark Kent Kal-El get better until eventually Kent gets over Kent's virus and gets better?

Didn't 'Lex genetically design the Nuclear Man to grow long claws that's deep slashes could kill Kent?!

If one watched the movie, again one might remember about how Kent took a trip home to visit the Kent farmhouse and to see Superman's small Krypton starship in a hole beneath a trapdoor on the floorboards of the Kent barn.

Kent picked up the green glowing shard that was in the console of the Fortress just after it had grown out of the snowy arctic which Kent took back home and placed it back in the crystalline starship back in place.

Kent took up the green crystal once again.

Kent could hear one of Kal's biological parents in Superman's mind from the memory crystal stating, "If the last energy from the dying planet of Krypton can heal you so that you can live on, then I will gladly give it." and Kent absorbed the power of the dying planet of Krypton from just before Superman's home planet exploded.

The energy of Krypton before it destructed cured Kent because soon Kent was arriving back in Metropolis, New York and walking around about The Daily Planet beginning to feel better already.

By the time, that Kent was fighting the Nuclear Man again Kent was healed.

After the Atom-Man blows a hole through the Great Wall of China, does Kent use blue rays from Kent's eyes to rebuild the Great Wall of China!

Test audiences they tested SUPERMAN IV: QUEST FOR PEACE on first per-haps complained that destroying, 'Wall of _**China**_ was wrong, so maybe the creators fixed the film.

Kent uses a blue beam from Kal's eyes to teleport stones from the ground to the wall.

Where did this vision power come from!?

SUPERMAN II has established, that in the movies Krypton people have different psychic powers of the mind when exposed to that old yellow sun we named Sol.

General Dru-Zod in Superman II, it was established, had the special ability, to teleport!

_******_N**e**_**xt**__**: Super**__**-**__**Boy **__THE__ SERIES__**,**__** Lois **__**and**__** Clark**__(__**the**_

_**New **__**Adventures**_

_**of **__**Superman**__)__,__** Superman **__**THE**_

_**ANIMATED **__**SERIES**__**, **__**SMALLVILLE, AND SUPERMAN RETURNS**__** ****_

- - -30- - -


End file.
